


I wonder how I got by

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Missing someone, Sad, The Void, broken hearted soonyoung, no happy ending, the neighbourhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Soonyoung is so whipped for Wonwoo, too bad he hasn't seen him in a while. Soonyoung is emotionally wrecked, he assumes, for life. Wonwoo must have been really special, huh?





	I wonder how I got by

**_I wonder how I got by today, I only touched you once._ **

 

Soonyoung felt as if he was on fire. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as a huge smile began to display itself on his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so happy. He really couldn’t. He was happy all the time, but this time he was  _ truly  _ happy. In paradise.

 

He and Wonwoo rode every single roller coaster in the park over and over and over again until it was dark. Soonyoung hadn’t told the younger his feelings, and he didn’t know when he would, but he didn’t worry about that. He was on top of the world. Almost literally, considering how high up they were. 

 

Soonyoung had dreamed of this day for a year at least, and it was even better than he’d imagined. He didn’t get to see his favourite person very often, but when he did, he cherished every single second of it. Soonyoung believed he was in love. He was blooming at the fact that even though he was so high up in the sky, so high up that he felt as if he was flying, he was seated beside the best person in the world. 

 

He looked down at the ground, thinking that if he died, he wouldn't even care. If the roller coaster malfunctioned and he dropped to his death, he would die happy. More than happy. 

 

That’s the kind of feeling he craved for. 

 

They didn’t hold hands or anything romantic, but every so often their hands brushed, and that was enough to satisfy Soonyoung. 

 

He pushed back the thought of how this day would soon end. 

 

It was a mystery of when he would see Jeon Wonwoo again, and it scared him that he had no control over it.

 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo both went to a group outside of school that got together monthly, or sometimes if they were off schedule (which was most of the time) less than monthly. 

 

As the began to set on the horizon, Soonyoung looked over to Wonwoo’s face, the orange light making him glow beautifully so high in the sky. 

 

He smiled and stared so long before he was sure the image was screwed into his brain forever. 

 

Soonyoung pretended like he didn’t cry on the bus ride home.

 

**_I wonder how I got by this week, I only touched you once._ **

 

Soonyoung laid awake and night and re-lived everything that happened the previous week. He was more cheerful and bright than he usually was, which was a surprise to his closest friends. They didn’t think he could get any more bubbly.

They were delighted that Soonyoung had the day of his life.

 

Soonyoung wondered when he would see Wonwoo again, and when he would have another great day with him. 

 

**_I wonder how I got by this month, I only touched you once._ **

 

It was fine. It was normal. 

 

The group only got together a few times a year, since the leaders were really busy.

 

It was fine.

 

He could wait. Waiting was no problem. He’d done it before and he’d surely do it again.

 

The time would come.

 

Although, it was hard. Just like it always was. There was a giant hole in his heart. Soonyoung felt empty. Not even dancing or food could fill it.

 

**_I wonder how I got by this year, I only touched you once._ **

 

The days became longer and took more energy to get through.

 

Soonyoung pretended like he didn’t notice what day it was when he woke up. 

 

He pretended like everything was fine.

 

It had been exactly one year since he’d seen Wonwoo. It hurt. 

 

It’s not like he didn’t try to keep in contact. Soonyoung had his social media and shot him a few texts over the summer but the younger was a  _ horrible  _ texter.

 

He tried to fo get food with Wonwoo or something, just once, but his plan failed. 

 

When he went to high school, Soonyoung met many friends. One, of which, had a birthday on the one year mark.

 

Soonyoung did his best to celebrate and have fun, but his fork was shaking as he tried to eat his piece of cake.

 

It got so bad that he had to go to the bathroom and silently sob into his hands.

 

It had been so long that Soonyoung forgot what he looked like. He could recognize him in public, but he couldn’t remember his cute and unique features. 

Soonyoung wracked his brain but the vision of Wonwoo glowing on top of the city whilst the sun was setting was all but blurry. 

 

He teased himself.

 

_ You’re pathetic. You barely knew him. Did you really think you were in love? Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did you have to go and get attached? By now, any normal person would give up and moved on. But no, you’re not like the rest, you’re an emotionally unstable motherfucker.  _

 

**_I wonder...how I got by._ **

 

“I wish I could say I’ve gotten by,” Soonyoung wailed into his palms as he cried, and finally spilled all of his boy problems to his mother. 

 

He still hasn’t seen him since that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd write something small
> 
> Based off of a song by the neighbourhood called the Void


End file.
